Screen savers are now in widespread use to prevent the premature degradation of CRT or liquid crystal displays as can occur if the same image remains displayed for too long, as is well known in the art. Screen savers operate in a background mode monitoring the input to the system, and once a predetermined time has elapsed since the last input (from a keyboard or mouse for example) switch to a foreground mode in which they continuously alter the screen display so that it "saves" the screen, and may additionally function to hide or obscure what the user has displayed on his or her computer.
The present invention provides an educational screen saver software package.